danballfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Caagr98
Christmas Event comments becuse I try to comment on as much user-generated stuff as I can. :p anyway... it looks very good! wonder if forest and mist grove will also recieve changes... (especially mist grove 3's boss!) my only real complaint is that the lake's color is... bright. I'd reccomend coloring it like you did with the submarine seires. also, as for the weapons, I'm assuming they are... Candy Cane Arrows for Sniper Christmas Glove for Boxer (looks a bit like fire glove actually. XD) Pine Sword for Gladiator Candy Cane... Whip? I dunno on this one, could be a secondary sword actually. Snowball Cannon (snowblower? :P) for gunner I'm assuming that's some kind of ornament orb for magician. could be the first physical orb since the starting one too! and 3 stocking-like items. judging by the bulging-ness as it goes on, I suspect that boxer uses it in some fashion? either way, very cool! ;) Caagr98's comments: Most of this is right, but im already using the same color for lake and submarine (but i also think it is too bright, but i can't find any good color), and it is a present arrow. And yes, I combined the second gloves with fire gloves. The candy cane is for priests. And that christmas stocking is a whip, its graphics depends on how many compos you have. Edit: I think I've found a better color. Oops! forgot about priest! that would be decent staff (or cane in this case.) and thanks for the insight on the whip-stockings. although I think the brighness of the lake is because you filled it in with said color, unlike the normal coloring of the lake. (I know this probably represents an iced-over lake, and if it is, then you can ignore that comment if you wish.) I am trying to get some better ice anyways. but what changes do you mean I should do to Forest and Mist Grove? Should I transform the trees to pine trees or what? Nah, I was just suggesting something sprite-related actually. :p My team like your team. My team have differrance with your team but very like my team. *Have three sniper. *Not the same weapons.The poisoner 12:39, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Explosion weapons... Your explosion weapons is a wind weapons because it puching enemy!The poisoner 16:40, January 4, 2011 (UTC) It explodes instead of being just wind. 20:16, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes, that's right. And if I want my profile changed any way, I change it myself. Caagr98 User:Caagr98 But okay, I will change the sword, but WHY did you change the gloves? They explodes like Explosion 1, but with a smaller explosion. Caagr98 User:Caagr98 I change the glove because the descrition is:Small splash radius.The poisoner 00:25, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Splash radius is the same thing that happens in Sonic Knuckle 4 and Explosion 1: A small splash cloud or explosion that makes the weapon hit more enemies in mobs, and not wind. 11:19, January 12, 2011 (UTC) I know that. Caagr98 User:Caagr98 I said that to Poisonshot. 14:22, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay, sorry. Caagr98 User:Caagr98 Read this wiki! This is a french wiki of stick ranger that contains vote!Read it please.SR Fr We need a table and template programmer. Why do you ask me? I'm no programmer. He was spamming, so ignore that. Ludicrine 23:22, January 18, 2011 (UTC) No, abcept that, it NEED new user. Also, you can enter on it?Dont abcept ludicrine.The poisoner 23:41, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:Omega It seems that I cannot determine who asked first, DMS or you. Anyway, I already sold Omega, but would you like me to make a consolation pet for you? (Anything you want, really. Even Lord Conscience.) LD 03:15, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Lord Conscience sounds interesting. I think I want him. ~Caagr98~ Talk Page 20:19, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :Lord Conscious is my siggy. LD 20:05, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, okay, sorry. But it really sound interesting. ~Caagr98~ Talk Page 20:09, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :::How about this. I reserve for you... (North Byser) LD 02:24, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Oh, that sounds good. ~Caagr98~ Talk Page 12:55, March 22, 2011 (UTC)